


"You’re telling me this is Atlantis? Fantastic!"

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor arrives in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You’re telling me this is Atlantis? Fantastic!"

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
